


D'où viens-tu, Scrameustache ?

by malurette



Category: Le Scrameustache (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Adoption, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Interspecies Friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une paire de drabbles sur les débuts du Scram, dans la famille de Yammouth puis se lançant dans sa propre vie. basé sur l'album du même titre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme s'ils avaient adopté un deuxième enfant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un nouveau membre pour leur famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Scrameustache  
>  **Personnages :** Yammouth, Pilili, Scrameustache  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gos, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Là était le problème : des Rachel, il n’y en avait qu’une."  
>  d’après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _D’où viens-tu Scrameustache ?_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Avec une patience infinie, Yammouth et sa femme doublent l’éducation de leur petite fille de celle de cet animal étrange, unique en son genre, dont les autorités ne savent trop quoi faire, et qui semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur leur petit foyer.

La petite bête ne devraient pas exister, mais personne n’a le cœur de l’euthanasier ni même de le placer ailleurs : maintenant que Pilili l’a déjà adopté comme peluche vivante, qui voudrait le lui retirer et essuyer son chagrin ?

Ils n’ont plus le choix de toute façon : s’ils n’avaient pas cette patience, ils ne pourraient simplement pas tenir.


	2. Expérience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il se lance dans sa propre vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les résultats de l'expérience  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Scrameustache   
> **Personnage :** le Scrameustache  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gos, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Et...c'est qui la maman ?, demanda Mello, curieux."  
> d'après AndersAndrew pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _D'où viens-tu Scrameustache ?_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Curieux comme pas deux et pas craintif pour un sou, le petit Scrameustache explore les moindres recoins et renifle les choses cachées. C'est une des caractéristiques que son créateur a voulu instiller en lui, et ça marche.

D'abord, en compagnie de Pilili, il furète dans la maison de Yammouth, ses terres, et les alentours. Il apprend heureusement à ne pas mettre la fillette en danger.

Plus tard, grandissant, ça sera peu à peu la planète entière. Puis le cosmos...

Le voilà agent spécial : excellent retour sur investissement, finalement, estiment les dirigeants. Ça justifierait presque les folies de ce savant fou...


End file.
